7 Deadly Sins
by aussie girl1990
Summary: When Dumbledore opens Pandoras Box and the 7 deadly sins get out they will strike at the most unlikly people and bring fourth many feeling of lust, pride and others. Lucius says 'wee wee' Voldemort cries and Hermione is a sloth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**For those who read my other stories:**

**October the Angel.**

**I'll help you Miss Granger.**

**Headmaster Malfoy.**

**And others.**

**They will be updated soon.**

**_Seven Deadly Sins._**

**_Chapter One_**

Albus Dumbledore was a clever old man, who recognized love when he saw it. He saw it with Lily and James and he sees it with their son Harry, and Ginny. He also sees an unlikely yet budding romance between none other then Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory.

Albus walked over to a little black box and carefully opened it. He peered inside at seven beautiful swirling colors. Red for lust, blue for greed, green for envy, purple for gluttony, pink for pride, yellow for sloth, and orange for wrath.

Later the Headmaster would sit at his desk and wonder how all seven sins got out. Was he too slow, or were they too fast? All he could do was watch them speed out the door and into the corridors of Hogwarts, waiting for an unsuspecting student to become their prey.

Vincent Crabbe was walking to the bathroom when a red blob floated around the corner and headed straight for him. At first he just stood there, watching as it slowly came towards him, like a predator stalking its prey. He started to back away, and as if sensing his uncertainty, it quickly pursued him. He prepared to scream, but before any sound escaped his lips, the red blob vanished into his open mouth.

Vincent looked around wildly for it, turning in confusion. Deciding he just imagined it, he continued his way to the bathroom, unaware that he was carrying one of the worst sins one could carry: lust.

After using the bathroom, he felt slightly strange, hot and confident. He went back to his room and got changed into a black top that showed off his muscles and pair of jeans that gave off the impression of long legs, carefully combed his hair, and left to go to lunch.

Going to lunch that day was…well different. Girls swooned at the sight of him and the boys raised their eyebrows in surprise, sensing competition. No one recognized him, and none voiced a speculation as wild as Vincent Crabbe, one of Malfoy's dull bodyguards. Vincent reveled in the looks girls gave him from under their batting eyelashes, and loved the way they blushed when he winked at them.

As he entered the Great Hall, students stopped eating and watched as he sauntered to his house table. The only one who wasn't watch was Draco Malfoy, who didn't notice the newcomer until Vincent sat down beside him. Draco looked up in surprise.

"Hey, you can't just come here and si - holy crap, Crabbe!" His mouth hung open in shock as he looked over his body guard.

"Hey mate," Goyle said looking as if he was waiting for someone to say "GOT YOU," but no one did.

Draco was still looking at Vincent, trying to figure out what happened, but nothing was coming to his mind.

After lunch Vincent saw Padma Patil, whom he had had a crush on for some time. She was sitting under a willow tree reading a book and writing down notes. He walked over and stood behind her, bent down and read her work. He noticed she made a mistake.

"You made a mistake," he whispered in her ear, making her jump.

She turned around and saw who it was; if it wasn't for her dark skin he would have seen her blush. She turned back to her work and looked it over.

"Where?" she asked almost whispering, scanning her work, and failing o find anything wrong.

"There." He told her pointing to a word in the middle of the paper. "You mixed up the word. It should be, _Pieces of the book were found._ Not, _Peaces of the book were found,_" he corrected.

"Oh, I'll have to re-do it now." She sighed, and gave him a grateful look. "Thank you – that would have damaged my grade."

"Maybe, but you don't have to re-do anything." He handed her an expensive Flourish and Blotts eraser. "Use this; just rub it over the word gently and it should disappear. You can write the right word in."

She smiled; her smile was the thing that drew Vincent to her. She could light up a room, and make everything ok, just by smiling.

"Really?" she tried it, and re-wrote the right word in. "Thanks! That saved me a whole load of trouble."

She made to hand it back to him but he shook his head. "I have another, you keep it."

She stood up and dusted herself off, packed her bag and was about to leave, but turned around to face him.

"Hey, do you want to go with me to the 'Three Broomsticks' next week?" she asked shyly. He could see in her eyes she was being sincere.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to go with Hogwart's prettiest girl," he answered and winked at her, making her smile and laugh.

"You're just saying that," she replied, giving him a big smile. "Walk me back up to the school?"

"Well I was just going to stalk you until you went into your common room, but since you asked." He held out his arm in a gentlemanly manner, sharing Padma's smile as she hooked her hand through it.

The headmaster watched from his office as the two students walked smiling, laughing, and falling for each other.

"Well maybe something good will come out of this, Falkes," he told his phoenix.

"_So far only one sin has been accounted for,"_ he thought as the colored blob came in through his door and went back into the box. _"Six more sins to go..."_ He stroked Falkes' gleaming head. "Given time they will come back." He turned and walked down the steps, hoping he was right.

Hope you like it.

Hugs

Jessica

Beta'd by

Circe Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Dumbledore was sitting in his office reading the latest news paper, when the box opened up and a stream of red light came in under the door. The small stream of red floated over to the box and seeped into it, the box shut as soon as all of 'lust' was in.

He looked around hoping that the other 6 had come back, however no more did. He sighed and sat back into his chair.

Hopeful that tomorrow will bring another sin.

222

Hannah woke the next morning hungry as ever. She mentally shook herself.

'I ate yesterday; if I eat again I'll get fat.' She told herself. 'I'm already so fat that no one will look at me.'

Hannah was not fat, in fact if anything she was so tiny that she was running out of clothes that fit her.

She felt dizzy as if the world around her was spinning out of control and she was the only one who could feel it. She tried to call out for help, as her other housemates were asleep. She passed out next to her bed.

When she woke, she woke in the hospital wing with the Mediwitch and her Headmaster.

"Miss Abbott, I am aware that you have been staving yourself for sometime now. Please, tell me why." As he spoke she felt a calming go through her.

"I'm fat." She said simply, as though that was all there was to it.

"Whatever gave you that impression my dear?" he could help but whisper the words he felt that if he spoke at normal volumes he might hurt her. Silly isn't it.

"No one wants me. Look at everyone, their all so thin and." She couldn't look at him at this point. "They got boyfriends."

"Child, you think being a couple with someone is going to help?"

"No but then at least I'd be thin." She looked so hopeful it all most crushed him. He'd seen so many case's like this from the time he'd started teaching and they all had similar reasons.

"And in a coffin." He stated gravely.

She looked at him shocked. "What?"

"Miss Abbott, you only weigh 45 kilos. We can see your ribs."

She had bowed her head and then looked up at him with tears "It hurts to breath, sometimes I wonder if I could stop breathing, make it stop hurting." She started to cry.

"Miss Abbott, you can still help yourself. You just need to eat."

She nodded her head.

"I have to go now Miss Abbott, rest and you'll feel better."

He left and feared that maybe his child would not get better, but he couldn't lose hope in her, she'd already lost hope in herself.

222

It was almost 9:30 and Hannah was fast asleep, when a stream of Purple slid under the door and went towards Hannah.

In the very same fashion as a snake it wound its self around her arm, and kept moving towards her ear.

Hannah woke, hungry and sore. Her ear felt like it had an itch rash going through it. Hannah's body felt like it was moving on its own accord, like she couldn't stop herself.

She rose out of bed and started walking towards the hallway, from them she took a left, and then a right, another right, went down a staircase, and stopped at a painting of food.

'How odd.' She thought, she watched as her hand rose to tickle the pear which let out a small giggle that made Hannah laugh.

She walked in and was flooded by the smells of food that made her mouth water.

"Can Dobby help Miss Abbott?" a house elf, so this is where they work. She looked around the room and thought no wonder Hermione Granger always trying to free them, this place is small.

She didn't want anything, but her body did. "Yes please, I'll have three glasses of orange juice and four mince pie's and then after that I'll have a huge bowl of ice-cream with chocolate topping, nut, marshmallows and jelly squares. Thank you."

"Yes Miss. Please take a seat here, Dobby insist you sit." He took her to a table and drew out a chair.

"Thank you…um…Dobby." She said trying to remember his name.

It was well over midnight before Hannah went back to the hospital wing. She was grateful that she went into the kitchen tonight, she almost forgot the wonders of food, and she didn't feel sick.

222

She was discharged from the hospital wing four days later gaining 3 kilos in those few days.

The mediwitch gave her a planner so she could record everything she ate. She could eat as much as any other person and to maintain her weight she was going to exercise. Being sent to the hospital, in Hannah's option was the best thing.

222

Jessica


	3. Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

"TREVOR," cried out a round face boy who was jumping in the air trying to grab his toad, much to the amusement of Malfoy, Goyle and Parkinson, oddly Crabbe was missing.

"Calm down Longbottom, we wouldn't want you to make an earthquake with all your jumping, now do we?" Malfoy sneered at him while Parkinson and Goyle laughed at his 'joke'. Than faster than lightening a green light came rushing around a corner and slammed into Neville making him cry out in pain and jump. Shock crossed the faces of the other three as they watch a green light sink into his skin through his pores.

When Neville looked up at the 3 people standing in front of him he felt an unholy rage building up in him like rising smoke, it felt good. Images flashed through his mind, people whom had been cruel.

"_Your nothing like your father, I'm ashamed to have you as a grandson." His grandmother yelled at him._

"_Well Longbottom? What do you get if I mix these two potions? WELL?" Snape yelling at him in potions._

"_Longbottom, you should have remembered to fall on your fat ass than you wouldn't have had to go to the hospital wing." Malfoy after what happen when he first rode a broom._

More and more things kept repeating themselves in his mind and the rage grew to the point where he wanted blood. Without thinking Neville jumped forward at Malfoy and punched him hard in the jaw. Malfoy wasn't expecting him to do it and landed on the ground in shock and pain. Neville took out his wand and pointed it at his toad which was still hanging in the air. Bringing Trevor down gently almost like his old self, he placed the toad in his pocket and walked towards the office of a person that had terrorized him since he came to that school.

Neville almost evilly crackled as he thought of what he could do to the Professor, thoughts flashed in his head but there was one which stuck and Neville was sure he would enjoy that.

'Snape is a snake,' he whispered to no one, 'a dirty snake who picks on children.' eyes that looked as though they held hells fire narrowed at the door of his professor.

Slowly he brought his hand up and knocked, inside there came a voice telling them to 'get lost', but instead of leaving he turned the knob and walked in.

Snape looked up in annoyance but didn't see Neville pull out his wand and do a non-verbal spell making Snape be thrown across the room.

"Longbottom what are you doing?" Snape was seething.

Neville cocked his head to the side in a mocking manner, "Professor, what do you mean? I'm just showing you what I can do." Neville walked closer to the professor lying on the ground. And suddenly the mocking and joking was gone and Neville was mad. "How do you feel? Being helpless and wandless? Does it make you feel small and worthless? Good, now you know how I felt when I was in your class." Snape sat there with shock written over his face. He had never known Neville to do something like this.

Almost as fast as before Neville let his hand go out and punch his professor, he heard a crack telling him he had broken Snape's jaw. Than without warning the green light started to seep its way out of Neville's pores.

"No, no, not yet, just a little longer. Please I need this." Neville was now on the ground weeping in both pain and the need of the anger. Snape was now on his feet looking unsure of what to do. Finally he ran the his fireplace and called the hospital wing, within seconds the nurse was by Neville's side whispering things like, "It's going to be ok, don't worry Mr. Longbottom, its going to be fine." The green light was now no longer in Neville but was now flying around the room trying to find away out, it head for the door and went underneath it.

Neville was slipping into a faint and couldn't remember much expect a darkness that had filled him and he said it scared him.

Later,

Snape was sure that something about this was a little off, he had been at this school long enough to know when Dumbledore had a hand in things. And this smelled like Dumbledore's doings. However Snape knew he would never put a student in danger if he could help it, maybe one of his things got out of control?

When Snape open the door to the headmasters office the first thing he saw was the light making it way into the box m sitting on the desk. As he got closer he noticed something.

His eyes widened, "Good lord."

**Jessica.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4,

Cedric Diggory was a selfless guy who wanted nothing but the best for everyone around him, Hermione Granger was greedy when it came to learning she wanted to learn everything she could.

So it seemed only fit that two of the sins had chosen those two, sloth and greed raced towards the two young people who were chatting about the affects of free elves. Sloth had wrapped its self around Cedric's arm as greed had wrapped itself around Hermione ankle, in a panic both drew their wands and started to shout jinxes at the strange blue and yellow blob like streams that had wound themselves tightly around their body parts.

As Hermione called out a number of spells at Cedric's arm before the yellow colored blob flew off and she started on her own, after getting the blue blob off herself, the two ran for it but the blobs turned into air and in the confusion greed and sloth didn't end up in the people they wanted.

Hermione slowly dragged herself over to the closest tree and sat down against it. Putting her finger in her ear she pulled it out and lifted her finger to her nose smelling the ear wax on her finger. Her eyes were half lidded and instead of sitting up straight she was slouching, she then pulled off her sandals and lifted her foot to her mouth biting off her toe nails which was something she would never normally do.

Cedric was busy stuffing his pockets with dirt while whispering to him self, "I must have it all, the earth must belong to me." When his pockets had become rather full he moved on to the water and mixed it with the dirt making mud. "Water, earth it must be mine. It should be mine I should have it." Cedric continued to ramble until he saw Hermione beside the tree with her fingers in her belly button flicking out bits of fluff and knew what else he wanted.

Hermione was now picking at her teeth with her long finger nails leaving an after taste of ear wax in her mouth but her sloth side didn't care as long as it meant she didn't have to floss later. She had just finished picking her teeth when she was caught off guard by Cedric who had picked Hermione up and toss her over his shoulder.

Walking towards the school Hermione didn't put up any kind of struggle and just lay bent over his shoulders like a lifeless doll because she didn't want to move.

Cedric searched the first hall he walked into to find a empty classroom, once he found one he placed Hermione's limp lazy body a the floor carefully in order not to damage 'his' beautiful friend.

-

Snape's fist clenched at the site of the small black box, he knew what it was and now he knew what had happened to his student. Wrath was more than a deadly sin, it was one of the worst because it could make even the sweetest child kill or make one of his own students feel so much hate it would consume them, making them burn with anger would be like burning his soul and nothing could've saved them.

He was glad that Longbottom was safe, just because he didn't like the boy failure didn't mean he should have to go though that pain, no one should go through that.

Walking over to the box he peered inside, upon noticing only three sins were in the box he wondered who would be affected now.

Snape turned his black haired head towards the door and then back at the box. His face set in a frown, his lips pale, his black eyes glittering with anger that could've rivaled Neville's just moments ago, he turned around to leave but before he could even get out of the door he felt a sharp pain in his back and he knew what it was. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt like… he needed… to do… something.

He left the big Headmasters tower running down the long winding steps and walked towards his potions cupboard knocking students out of his way on the way there. He didn't care what anyone said he wanted to do this, he _needed _to do this.

Reaching to the top of the cupboard he grinned showing his slightly yellow and pointed teeth.

'He's going to get it, and I'll make sure he does get his dose.' Snape's body shook with crazy laughter.

-

Walking past the potions cupboard three (unknown) students stood frozen listening to the sound of crazed laughter.

The boy sighed, "I knew he'd lose it one of these days." He shook his head which resulted in his black hair falling into his brown eyes.

The girl standing beside him smirked, "Don't be silly he's not crazy…it's just that he got 'some'. Honestly, if you got some you'd sound the same." A laugh came from her and their friend who was standing next to the door.

The other boy rolled his eyes, "You're both wrong, I bet he just saw that Crabbe with the Ravenclaw girl and couldn't believe it."

All three of them laughed as they walked down the hall and turned left into an unused classroom to see Hermione Granger lying biting her finger nails while Cedric Diggory was taking mud out of his pocket.

The three of them gasp making Cedric look to the door.

Suddenly Cedric held Hermione close and growled at them before making them all jump with the sudden scream of "MINE".

The three ran as fast as they could away from the strange lust of Crabbe and Padma, crazy laughing coming from a potions cupboard and the scary Cedric who was nuts over a lazy Hermione.

The boy with short brown hair was bent over trying to breathe after 5 long minutes of running away, "That was strange."

"Strange?" the girl shrieked while wiping her sandy blonde hair out of her eyes, "Strange, that wasn't strange that was creepy."

The black haired boy turned around to face them, "Something going on here and I don't think we should get involved." The other two agreed and went to their common room hoping not to encounter anything like that what they had seen and heard again.

-

It had bee almost two and a half hours since Hermione and Cedric been sober from the sins and neither could look each other in the eye. What they had done, like Cedric kissing Hermione all over her body and Hermione biting her toe nails and farting in front of him was just too much for them to handle.

-

Meanwhile Snape continued to laugh like crazy in his little potions room.

-

End of chapter 4.

The three kids don't really have anything to do with the story but I thought it would be a little strange to live in a boarding school and not encounter and other students, so that was just to try and even things out.

Written by Jessica.

What will Snape do?

_Snape giggled evilly as he poured the potion into the drink of----making sure there was enough to damage his---like he had done to him so many times._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Notes: It seems I've gotten the 'sloth' sin lately, but not all my fault. I started going back to school and am redoing year 10. I'm ignoring my homework to update this story.

Chapter 5

Wearing an innocent, creepy, grin on his face Snape walked out of the Hogwarts grounds and grabbed a portkey in the shape of an old ink pot sitting under a prickle pickle bush.

His black robes twisted and turned as he held onto the whizzing portkey.

After only seconds he appeared in a dark damp dungeon, he could hear people moaning in pain, water dripping somewhere alone the tortured muggles/mudbloods.

The halls, lit by fire stakes, were dark and fearsome to a lesser man and as Snape walked down those halls passing those little torches he let out a high pitched giggle while fingering the little potion bottle in his robes.

Not a person insight, this wasn't odd, after all even death eaters needed jobs, so Snape was able to walk right down the hall and into a grand room cover with black and green silks.

A large dining table with a hundred chairs was placed right in the centre of the room, a beautiful redwood table with grand designs printed across it.

Seeing the only ten meals' set on the table and Voldemort's was at the high chair, Snape made his own snake like way towards the meal, slowly and alert ready for anything to happen.

His black eyes narrowed at the sheep brains and pig's liver with gravy on the china patterned plate.

Oh he remembers all the pain he had gone through because of this disgusting shameful snake man. The way he was jeered at and sneered, jabbed and tormented, because of how he had lost control of his bowls under one of the unforgivable curses.

Now it was his _master's _turn to feel ashamed.

He let out a girlish giggle before pulling out the tiny bottle and tipping the dark brown sluggish fluid onto the similar colored gravy. After emptying the bottle he picked up the ends of his robes and tip toed out of the beautiful and grand room.

-

He waited outside the door and listened as the room filled with his inner circle friends… those people he sees often.

With his pink tongue sticking out of his mouth and his ear pressed against the door he waited. Before long he heard the sounds of wood on tile telling that they have finished having drinks and were about to eat.

Letting out an almost silent squeal he heard the speech, often followed after killing muggles:

"_My dear pureblood followers, today there is less dirty scum to taint our beautiful world": _cheers would be sounded here: "_but the battle is still only in its infancy and for it to grow we must take out _Harry Potter."

Snape rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah we've heard it all before. We've been hearing it for almost bloody 20 years." He sighs, "Dumb git."

"_And the second _Harry Potter _falls at my hand, and _Harry Potter _will fall, I shall spit on _Harry Potter's _bloody corpse, that's right, the corpse of _Harry Potter. Harry Potter _will fall only by my hand, I will be the one to kill _Harry Potter _I MUST kill _Harry Potter. _The foolish boy, that boy being _Harry Potter, _will be buried under the grave stone with the name _Harry Potter _and the grave marked _Harry Potter _shall be placed beside my throne. I shall rest my robes cover with the blood of _Harry Potter's _friends and hang it on _Harry Potter's _grave marked _Harry Potter."

Before this very day Snape had never taken any notice of how many times Voldemort would say 'Harry Potter', or the fact that he seemed to repeat himself only by changing his silly little words.

But none would ever say that allowed to him… fear of dying can be every bit as strong as the fear of seeing a naked Dumbledore… so Voldemort goes on and on about the impending war and 'Harry Potter'

He listens to the silly cheers and drunken slurs of Lucius Malfoy, "_Wwelllll done meish Lard… will's we wee…_" he heard his drunken laughter, "_I's ssaid wee wee."_

"_We shall dine," _came a thundering voice of Voldemort's.

'_Finally,' _Snape thought, he didn't know how much longer he could stand waiting.

Waiting no longer than three more minutes before he heard a blistering laugh from Crabbe followed by a blistering scream… from Crabbe, it didn't take long for the whole group to find out what had happened.

The Dark Lord soiled himself.

Laughs were heard all through the halls as Snape strode down to where he had first appeared.

All in a days work.

-

Voldemort run out of the dining room and towards his big bed made form baby bones. Upon reaching the bed he threw himself upon it and cried while whispering, "I hate the world, I hate everyone, I hate them all. This is all _Harry Potters_."

He glanced up and looked at the large Harry Potter poster hanging above his bed.

"Why wont you just dieeeeee…..?" he wailed into the emptiness.

-

There you go.

By the way, Voldemort said 'Harry Potter' 15 times :)

Jessica


End file.
